kamenraidofandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider vs. Shocker
is the second movie based on the original ''Kamen Rider series. It is the first film not to be an adaptation of an episode, but rather have its own storyline. Synopsis has developed a gravity machine called the GX Device. Unfortunately, Shocker wants it; so they attack the professor and destroy his laboratory, but come home empty-handed. Shocker's agents find out that the plans for the GX Device are with Daidōji's daughter, who is celebrating her birthday. Now the Kamen Riders, along with FBI agent Kazuya Taki, must protect Daidōji's daughter and prevent Shocker from obtaining the plans. Characters *Kazuya Taki *Professor Daidōji Shocker Kaijin * - A salamander monster. He was the leader of Shocker's operation to acquire an artificial gravity device. He had great combat potential, fire breathing abilities and was also able to turn into foam to move through small spaces. He captured Tamami, daughter of the leader researcher of the gravity device, and attempted to steal the formula hidden inside a Teddy Bear. He was tracked down and destroyed by Kamen Rider #1 and Kamen Rider #2's Rider Double Kick. He was eventually revived by sacrifices from Ambassador Hell in episode 66 of the TV series, going on to work under Kamikirikid. In that role, Zanjioh easily lost to the improved Kamen Rider #1. He was destroyed by Kamen Rider #1's Rider Crash, thrown into Harinezuras. Zanjioh would return to life yet again in Kamen Rider vs Ambassador Hell. Zanjioh led a group of other revived Kaijin in another ambush to Takeshi Hongo and Taki. He fought against Kamen Rider #1 for a while, standing in a stalemate, only to reveal that his forces were just a distraction while Shocker prepared their new weapon. Kamen Rider #1 left without finishing his battle with him. Years later, Zanjioh would appear in yet another Kamen Rider movie, Movie War 2010, as a minor Super Shocker member. He was part of Super Shocker's forces in the final battle, surviving even up to Doras' arrival and siding with it alongside other Kaijin. However, he was destroyed by Kamen Rider Ryuki (Shinji Tatsumi)'s surprise Dragon Rider Kick. * Revived Kaijin ** Fly Man - He took the identity and appearance of Ano, one of the researchers of an artificial gravity device that Shocker aimed to get. He obtained the information about the location of the research data from professor Daidouji and attempted to kill him. However, he was interrupted by Hayato Ichimonji and Kazuya Taki. Fly Man fought against Kamen Rider #2 helped by Mogurang and Saboteguron, but they are quickly defeated, and Fly Man himself was destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick. ** Mogurang - Mogurang hid with rocks and revealed himself to attack Kamen Rider #2 alongside Fly Man and Saboteguron. However, during the battle, Kamen Rider #2 kicked Saboteguron's own Flower of Mexico bomb back to him. Destroyed by Saboteguron's Flower of Mexico bomb. ** Saboteguron - Saboteguron hid with rocks and revealed himself to attack Kamen Rider #2 alongside Fly Man and Mogurang. He was unable to match Kamen Rider #2 in direct combat and used his Flower of Mexico bomb again. However, Kamen Rider #2 kicked it back to him. Destroyed by his own Flower of Mexico bomb. ** Arigabari - He attacked a birthday party and attempted to capture Tamami, professor Daidouji's daughter. However, Takeshi Hongo appeared while he tried to escape with Tamami. He was destroyed by Kamen Rider #1. ** Dokugandar's Imago Form - He helped Arigabari and Zanjioh capture Tamami, but he was defeated afterwards by Kamen Rider #1 and Kamen Rider #2. * Revived Kaijin - Jigoku Valley's Kaijin Army ** Pranodon - Used aerial attacks to let Doctor Shinigami escape from Hongo and Ichimonji. Destroyed by Kamen Rider #1 and Kamen Rider #2's Rider Hummer Kick (Simple version) ** Gilgalass - Used aerial attacks to let Doctor Shinigami escape from Hongo and Ichimonji. Destroyed by Kamen Rider #1 and Kamen Rider #2's Rider Hummer Kick (Simple version) ** Egyptus - Fought against Hongo and Ichimonji while Doctor Shinigami escaped. Defeated by Kamen Rider #1's Kick. ** Antlion Thunder - Fought against Hongo and Ichimonji while Doctor Shinigami escaped. Defeated by Kamen Rider #1's Throw. ** Torikabuto - Fought alongside 3 other monsters attempting to capture Tamami again. Destroyed by Kamen Rider #1 and Kamen Rider #2, throwing Torikabuto and Sarracenian on each other. ** Dokudahlian - Fought alongside 3 other monsters attempting to capture Tamami again. Destroyed by Kamen Rider #1's Rider Kick. ** Sarracenian - Fought alongside 3 other monsters attempting to capture Tamami again. Destroyed by Kamen Rider #1 and Kamen Rider #2, throwing Torikabuto and Sarracenian on each other. ** Kinokomorgu - Fought alongside 3 other monsters attempting to capture Tamami again. Destroyed by Kamen Rider #2's Rider Kick. * Revived Kaijin - Jigoku Valley's ambush Kaijin Army The following Kaijin appeared as members of the Kaijin Army, even announcing their names. However, after the initial ambush failed, they left and did not return later. ** Mukaderas - ** Kamestone - ** Armadillong - ** Namekujira - ** Zanburonzo - ** Ghoster - ** Unicornos - ** Kanibubbler - ** Wolf Man - ** Todogirah - ** Spider Man - ** Gamagirah - ** Dokugandar's Caterpillar Form - ** Yamogeras - ** Eiking - ** Snowman - ** Scorpion Man - ** Isoginchak - ** Bat Man - ** Gebacondor - ** Grimreaper Chameleon - ** Arikimedes - ** Musasabeedle - Notes *This movie was released in theaters on the same day episode 51 of Kamen Rider was broadcast on TV.